


December 2nd: A Christmas Wish Come True

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: BAU family, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Healing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron and Dr. Brad Pitt have been dating for a while since Aaron had come back home to DC. They take an important step in their relationship.





	December 2nd: A Christmas Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> by *Nsync

Aaron walked the house one last time to make sure everything was set-up the way he wanted it. The house looked warm and festive, and Aaron was ready for the party, and one person in particular. Jack was exited by all the decorations and presents under the tree. The year had been rough with Aaron reconnecting with his son, and having a new romance that wasn’t Spencer. Jack had thought that his Dad and Spencer would get back together, even though Spencer was happily married. Well, as happy as Aaron knew he could be after the disastrous way he had left following after a woman that turned out to be mentally unstable.

Aaron still used the cane he had been given after his physical therapy ended. Running he could only do in short stints, his marathon days were over. But in his mind, it was better than nothing.

Christmas music was on low, fairy lights were strung all around the house giving it a nice soft glow. The tree had been decorated, several ornaments had been contributed by Spencer, some of them were sci-fi themed with the predominant ones being from Doctor Who. Jack had gotten into the series because he and Spencer watched it together on nights that Spencer came over to spend time with Jack.

The doorbell rang, and Aaron went to answer it. He smiled when Dr. Brad Pitt came in and wrapped his arms around Aaron. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Aaron smiled and the return smile he got made his heart flip a little in his chest. The kiss was soft but no less arousing. They had not taken that final step in their relationship, Aaron still had things he was talking out with the psychologist. Months of therapy had Aaron letting go of a lot of things that he held too tightly to. One was the guilt over Haley’s death, and the other was leaving Spencer behind like he had. 

Aaron set those thoughts aside, and when he looked at Brad, he knew this man was his future if he just let go and he took that final step. They had been intimate, but not sexual. Even sleeping in the same bed some nights, but Aaron had not been ready for sex. Seeing Brad in the tight-fitting trousers and stylish festive sweater did things to Aaron that had him swallowing hard.

“The place looks amazing.”

“Thank you. Jessica and Spencer helped.”

“This is still an adults-only night?”

“Yes. The kids had that little party JJ put on last week. Jack is spending the night with some friends that planned a sleepover. They invited Henry as well. Another couple at the FBI who has kids often hosts sleepovers during the holidays to give parents a break.”

“Good, that means I can do this.” Brad pulled Aaron into another kiss, this time it was more heated and told Aaron what Brad’s intentions were that evening. Aaron returned the kiss as he curled his hands around Brad’s hips holding him right where he wanted him.

They only broke it off when the doorbell rang.

“That will be Spencer and Stephen.” Aaron knew he was blushing as he opened the door. “I thought it was you two.” 

“Then I’m glad we are who you expected.” Spencer stepped through and pulled Aaron into a hug and a kiss. That was something that both Stephen and Brad had to get used to. Aaron and Spencer were physical with each other and closer than most ex-lovers were. Brad had a slightly easier time with it than Stephen did. But, over time they knew it was a deep affection that neither Aaron nor Spencer wanted to give up, it didn’t mean that Spencer was going to leave his husband. There was still trust being built, but Aaron knew that Spencer may trust him as someone closer than a friend, they could never be lovers again, no matter how each of them had wished it were so.

They broke the hug and Spencer went to go hug Brad. Stephen smiled and gave Aaron a hug, then he too gave one to Brad.

“The others should be arriving soon. Food is all out, and beer, wine, and sparkling waters are chilling.”

“Where do we put presents?”

Aaron had tried to talk Spencer out of presents, but when he got an idea in his head, he was determined.

“You can put them under the tree.”

Aaron had a present for the couple, which he would give them before they left.

“The place looks great, Hotch. You and Spencer did a great job.”

“We also had help from Jessica, but thank you.” Aaron had an arm around Spencer and held him a moment before letting him go.

Spencer looked around, then pulled his husband over to the drink table. A slow song played through the surround sound speakers Aaron had installed just a month before. Brad wrapped his arms around Aaron from the back, so they were pressed back to front. He started to sway to the music and hum in Aaron’s ear.

“You know, I know I’m going to have a good time, your friends are always a lot of fun. Especially stories of you at your former job. But,” Brad kissed the back of Aaron’s neck making Aaron close his eyes and lean back even more into Brad. “I will love it when they leave.” The whispered declaration had Aaron slowly letting out a sigh in happiness. He was ready, but building up the anticipation was part of the evening. He was publicly more physically affectionate with Brad than he had even with Haley.

The doorbell was the only thing pulling them apart. Limping over to the door, Aaron let in the group who had shown up together. It was a mixture of his BAU family, friends he had made on his travels for his blog, and old friends he had reconnected with. Tony came with the person he was seeing and gave Aaron a big hug.

“Wow. This looks great.”

“Thanks, why don’t you guys mingle.”

More presents snuck under the tree, and Aaron just shook his head. Someone handed him a cup of eggnog.

“You look good, Aaron.”

“Thanks, Emily. What happened to, Rainier was it?”

Emily laughed and shook her head after she took a sip of her eggnog.

“He’s out of the picture. You know, not everyone can handle the job.”

“Yeah, it’s can be hard on those we care about.”

“Do you miss it?” Emily asked as she linked her arm with Aaron’s and the two walked towards where Brad and Spencer were debating a new book they were both reading. 

“Sometimes, but I’m coming to terms with my decisions, good and bad. I think I’m finally coming to terms with everything that happened. All though I did get an interesting offer from AD Cruz. But, I was going to discuss it with just you guys later.”

“Ohh, now you have me all intrigued.” Emily smiled, and Aaron shook his head. 

The bell rang, and more guests arrived. This time it was Morgan and Savannah, with JJ and Will. Cruz and his wife showed up a few moments later. Last to arrive was Dave. Aaron got an enthusiastic hug from his friend who kissed both of his cheeks.

“I’m surprised you’re alone. I thought you’d have some holiday honey.”

“You wound me with your assumptions.”

“Hey, it was what you called your dates during the holidays, remember?” Aaron teased Dave.

“Maybe I’ve matured.”

Aaron took a moment to take in his friend and smiled softly. Nodding Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe you have indeed.”

Dave just smiled and walked to the kitchen where he knew Aaron kept the good liquor. Aaron knew Dave would only have a single glass, he was slowing down as he got older. Aaron wondered if he was ready to retire for good this time.

An arm slipped around his waist, and Aaron turned to kiss Brad.

“I think everyone is having a good time so far.”

“Yeah, I think they are too. Come on, let’s mingle.”

Brad kissed Aaron once more, and they walked around holding conversations, eating, drinking, and even dancing in the space Aaron, and Spencer had made in the living room to accommodate it. People were enjoying themselves, and Aaron was happy to see that.

“You’re looking good, Aaron.” A beer was held out to him by Tony, which he took and smiled.

“Thanks, Tony. It’s been a roller coaster, but I think I’m finally getting back some normalcy in my life.”

“I never expected that you and Brad would be together this long. I just thought you two would end up as good friends. But, I like seeing you both happy.”

“That means a lot, Tony. I can’t express my gratitude enough that you’ve been there for me all through this.”

“You’re my friend. And, lately, I’m learning who my friends really are.”

“Everything okay?”

Tony shrugged as he took a swig of beer from the bottle in his hand.

“Nothing I can’t work out, but I know I need to make some changes. I’ll be fine, Aaron. I always am.”

“You know this works both ways. I’m here if you need to talk.”

“I may take you up on that, but not tonight. Tonight I am determined to have a good time.”

“Good.” Aaron gripped Tony’s shoulder before he walked off to mingle some more. 

Food was devoured, more drinks consumed and Aaron was the one to pull Brad into his arms this time. They swayed to the music and enjoyed the closeness. But, the anticipation for later that night had him half aroused, he tried not to let it affect him, but it was difficult.

The night wore on when it got late people said their goodbyes and started to leave. When it was only the BAU members Aaron, with Brad, sat and relaxed back. The time was nearing midnight, and Aaron had plans, but he wanted to spend some time with the family he was still reconnecting with.

“So, what is this offer Cruz made you?”

“Consultant and Liaison..”

“What would you be doing?”

“Since my travel blog has seen a lot of traffic and I’m broadening where I go, he thinks I can help liaise with those precincts that may not have a serial as of yet, but it’s a serious enough crime to call someone in. I can be onsight, give my assessment and help them with their investigative techniques. 

“It would be two-fold. Take the pressure off of you guys, and I get more ideas for my travel blog. I can also take over the assessments like Gideon used to do and some of the custodials. I wanted to discuss it with all of you before I accept. I would start after the new year.”

“That would take the pressure off of Garcia and me. Would you come to the office?”

“A few times a month, but it will be mostly from home.”

“I think it’s a fantastic idea. That would help us so much, and it would free up a lot from us.”

Aaron smiled and felt a weight lift from him. He wanted to do something with his life, and while the blog did really well and helped in his overall recovery, he wanted something more meaningful.

“Would you ever come with us on some of the more difficult cases?” Spencer asked.

“There was talk of it. We could do it on a case by case basis. Or, consult from home. I know it will be an adjustment period for all of us, but I think it would be good for me.”

Everyone agreed, and Aaron was elated. They talked some more, but Aaron could tell they were winding down. He hugged them all and got another kiss from Spencer, then Aaron was alone with Brad.

Aaron stood and took Brad’s hand and pulled him close. He walked d backwards through the house towards his bedroom making Brad lift a brow.

Aaron just smiled and kept going until they were fully in Aaron’s bedroom. Once they passed through the doorway, Aaron backed Brad up against the wall and pressed a kiss to his lips while wrapping around him. Brad returned the enthusiastic kiss with his own passion, sliding his tongue inside Aaron’s mouth. Hands weren’t idle, but Aaron knew Brad was letting him set the pace and what he was ready for. 

Brad’s sweater was pulled off of him, and Aaron made an appreciative noise as he touched everywhere he could. Aaron mouthed at Brad’s neck as his thumbs flicked over erect nipples making Brad shudder under Aaron’s attention. 

Aaron’s shirt came off, then Brad was gently pushing Aaron towards the bed.

“There’s no pressure here, Aaron.”

“I know, you’ve been so patient with me, but I’m ready for this, Brad.”

Brad pulled Aaron hard against him, kissing him once more with the passion that had been building all evening.

Both men quickly got out of the rest of their clothes and fell onto the bed, hands touching everywhere, mouths were pressed in kisses that made both men hard and aching. There was a short conversation about condoms, which both had decided to forgo. They were clean, and neither had been very active before the relationship had started.

Lube was within easy reach and only when Brad dropped the bottle on the bed did he lift up off of Aaron and was a little unsure.

“I want you in me. I want to feel you, Brad.”

“Fuck,” Brad let out the breath he had been holding.

“But, it’s been a while.”

“I promise to take excellent care of you.”

Brad grabbed Aaron’s hands and lifted his arms above Aaron’s head.

“How about we try this on our sides. Be easier on your leg.” Brad ran a hand over Aaron’s bad leg, his fingers gently lingered over the scar that ran from his knee to his ankle. Even just that simple touch had taken Aaron time to accept. Aaron’s scars on his stomach, Spencer had helped him accept. 

“Okay.” Aaron rolled over, so he was lying on the side with his bad leg, and his good Brad could manipulate how he wanted it. 

Music wafted in the room, slow romantic Christmas songs lingered in the air, and the glow from the lights filtered in giving the room a sensual atmosphere. Brad kissed Aaron’s shoulder, his hands touched everywhere, lingering around his hips, then brushing over his cock. Aaron sucked in a deep breath as he was touched in ways that he hadn’t been in far too long.

Lips pressed against him making Aaron relax more and more into Brad’s touch. Then, fingers brushed at his hole, a slide of a finger and Aaron pushed back wanting to feel more. 

“I’ll get you there,” Brad whispered against Aaron’s skin. “You’re beautiful, Aaron. I love to touch you, feel those strong muscles under my hands. Your ass is so tight and perfect in my hands.”

“Brad...” Aaron was feeling too many emotions all at once as his body was being played like a fine instrument. Brad’s hands were a wonder to him.

One finger turned into two.

“Please, Brad.” Aaron had promised himself he wasn’t going to beg, but he was on edge. His cock was so hard that he needed more, he needed to feel Brad in him. His wish was granted when a hand snaked under his thigh and lifted him up.

“Hold your leg up.”

Aaron swallowed hard as he held his leg up, then he felt Brad pushing slowly inside of him. He went slow, pushing in without stopping but letting Aaron get used to him. Once he bottomed out, Brad grabbed Aaron’s leg and held him open.

“Move, please.”

Brad chuckled as he pressed in close to Aaron and started to thrust in slow at first and built up till he was snapping his hips harder and faster.

“Fuck, Brad. You feel amazing.”

Aaron reached down and grabbed his cock and jacked himself off the rhythm of Brad’s thrusts. 

“Aaron, fuck you feel so damn good around my cock.” Brad let Aaron’s leg go and wrapped his arm around Aaron’s front and stilled, Aaron knew he had come. Brad wrapped a hand around Aaron’s cock and helped him towards his own orgasm.

It took a moment for the two men to catch their breath, then Brad was pulling out of Aaron. 

“Stay, I’ll be right back.”

Aaron just hummed, he felt better than he had in a long time. A warm cloth cleaned him up before he rolled over and Brad was on top of him, kissing him.

“Merry Christmas, Aaron.”

“Merry Christmas, Brad.”

The next morning after another round of lazy morning sex, showers and dressing in warm sweats and robes, Aaron made breakfast. The cleanup would come later, and Jack wasn’t due home until the afternoon. 

Bundled up on the couch together with warm blankets and the fairy lights still on Aaron kept Brad close, sharing kisses and gentle touches.

“I have something I want to give you.”

“Aaron, we said no presents. I don’t need anything, you are the best thing I could have ever hoped for this year.”

Aaron didn’t try to stop the blush as he cupped Brad’s cheek and kissed him.

“Just, stay here.”

Aaron went to his office and took out the small box he had in his desk. He took a few deep breaths to center himself then walked back out and sat down again.

“You’ve been amazing. Letting me do things in my own time and not pressuring me for anything. I never thought I’d take a chance on a relationship again and you showed me I could let someone in could be myself. I think we’re good together.”

“I think we are too. What are you trying to say here, Aaron?”

Aaron slowly breathed in deep and handed Brad the small box. Brad took it and unwrapped it. He opened the box and raised his brow. He picked up the key and held it in his hand.

“Are you asking me to move in?”

“Yes.” Aaron felt his pulse quicken as he waited for Brad’s answer. “And, I already talked to Jack. He loves you hand he’s excited at the idea of you being here.”

Brad held the key in his hand and took a deep breath. Aaron held his as he waited for Brad’s answer.

“Yes, Aaron. I will move in with you.”

Aaron grabbed Brad’s shirt and pulled him close. Kissing him and settling his emotions.

“I love you.”

“Oh, Aaron. I love you too.”

Aaron took a deep breath and slowly let it go. This was the culmination of his hard work on himself since coming back home from Hong Kong. This Christmas he got everything he had ever wanted.


End file.
